Ice Cream
by demonqueen21
Summary: Cat AU from Claramarla on Tumblr! Viktor Nikiforov adopts two cats for companionship.


This is just a very short, very rushed drabble featuring Claramarla's amazing Cat AU! Please check out their adorable artwork on tumblr of this!

Fandom: Yuri! On Ice

Pairing: None/Cat cuddles

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Warnings: Cat AU by the lovely Claramarla on tumblr! She has adorable Cat!Yuuri/Yurio art which kills me.

Ice Cream

Viktor needed a friend. His skating career took up most of his time though, so human companionship is far and few in between. Plus, it's hard to make friends and keep them when you travel so often. Sure, he's had plenty of "friends" or fans talking and taking pictures with him, or even offering to bear his children, but Viktor Nikiforov has never truly felt human compassion before. He's never had time for real relationships. So he decided to do what most busy people do who want some sort of companionship.

He got a pet.

Specifically, he got a little, bengal kitten. The shelter worker had shown Viktor around some dogs and cats, but this little bengal caught his eye. He was so small and looked so regal compared to the other kittens. His spotting was all along his back and tail, making him look wild and dominant. The shelter worker had warned Viktor that this particular bengal was a bit of a handful, but Viktor knew what he wanted, and he wanted that kitten.

What he didn't know was how much work it was going to be. When the shelter told him he was a handful, he failed to mention just how much of a handful. The very first day Viktor brought little Yurochka home, the kitten managed to break two mugs, shred all the napkins laying on the kitchen bar counter, and leave a bright red gash on Viktor's shoulder after he tried to snuggle Yura. It was a struggle. What was even more of a struggle was Viktor kept coming home later and later now that the first competition of the Grand Prix series was coming up, and little Yura was not happy. In fact, Yura was quite unhappy at the prospects of being left alone in the apartment that when Viktor woke up for his 5a.m. practice, he was greeted with claws firmly planted in his shoulders and Yura mewling at him. However, it wasn't until after the first competition that Viktor realized how bad it was. He was only gone for four nights, but when he finally returned to his little apartment, Yura desperately jumped on top of the couch in an attempt to be eye level with Viktor and hoarsely cried out. That's when he decided Yura needed a friend.

After a second trip to the shelter, he brought home an all black, longhaired mixed. At the shelter, this cat had been purring like a truck engine as he rubbed himself all over Viktor's legs. He fell in love immediately, and he was so sure that little Yura would love him, too. So a week later, Viktor came home with another cat carrier and a black ball of fluff inside. He decided on the name Yuuri for this cat, because Viktor Nikiforov is very creative with names.

"Yura! Come here! I brought a new friend for you~" He set down the cat carrier and opened the little door, expecting Yuuri to happily trot out purring and playing. After a few silent seconds, Viktor leaned down to see if there was, in fact, a cat inside the carrier and not just a 10lb weight. "Yuuri?"

A flash of black shot past his face as the fluff ball ran, trying desperately to find some hiding place. He settled for the space underneath Viktor's dresser. Slightly shocked, Viktor bent down on the floor to see his new pet, who was shaking so badly underneath the dresser that Viktor thought the entire thing would tip. Viktor smiled, trying to coax the black fluff out. He remembered him being more bold at the shelter. Maybe he just needed to adjust to the new environment?

"Yuuri? Come here. Come out, Yuuri~" Viktor sing-songed, hoping for some reaction, but the black cat only scooted further back against the wall. Viktor sighed before standing. "Okay, well...Come out when you're ready."

Viktor went to look for Yura thinking the kitten would bring out some cat instinct in Yuuri so they could be friends. He didn't know if cats even worked like that, but he got Yuuri so Yura wouldn't be lonely in the first place, so they should at least meet. His eyes glazed over his now completely bare counters searching for the off-yellow spotted kitten. He was sleeping on the couch, sprawled out on his back with his back legs in the air. Viktor smiled as he walked over. The little kitten's head was tilted upwards and to the side, front paws gently folded over his chest as it slowly rose and fell. He looked like an angel like this.

"Wow! So cute!" Viktor reached out his hand to stroke the soft fur on Yura's belly, who reacted by gently purring. Viktor smiled.

Until Yura realized what was going on.

That angelic face quickly turned into shock and then a snarl as claws extended from his spotted paws to grasp around Viktor's forearm. Yura let out a screeching growl as he dug his teeth into the fleshy part between Viktor's thumb and index finger and claws dragged down his arm.

"AH! MY HAND!" screams Viktor who quickly pulls away his stinging arm. Yura is up and crouched, ready to attack again if need be. Viktor, however, decides that maybe petting Yura isn't the best idea right now and backs off. Yura snuffs his pink nose up in the air in an act of defiance, fully knowing that he's won. _That little shit_ Viktor thinks to himself as he walks into the kitchen where he keeps the wet food for Yura, and now Yuuri, too. With the pop of the can tab, Yura jumped over the back of the couch and onto the kitchen bar counter. Viktor didn't even know that kitten could launch himself so far. He laughed as the poured the food onto a little plate and Yura was chowing down before he could even put the plate on the floor.

"Will you let me pet you now?" Viktor asked as he stroked his hand along the soft fur on the kitten's back. Yura didn't even glance up at him. He laughed before going to pull out his own treat, a tub of ice cream, to nibble on himself. As he was watching Yura eat, he caught a black fluff out of the corner of his eye. Yuuri was peeking his head around the corner, just carefully watching Yura eating. Viktor thought he saw some drool dripping down his chin.

"Do you want some wet food, too, Yuuri?" Viktor offered another can with a smile. Yuuri immediately jumped back behind the safety of the wall. At the sound of the can tab popping open, he poked his head around the corner again, carefully watching Viktor's every movement. His eyes were big as he watched the chunky food plop on the plate, and he jumped slightly as Viktor took a few steps closer to him to place the plate on the floor near him. His eyes darted back and forth between Viktor and the very tempting plate of food at his feet. Viktor offered a reassuring smile, and Yuuri took a tentative step closer. And then another. And another.

"Good boy~" Viktor cooed as Yuuri finally reached the plate. He smiled as the cat quickly gobbled up the treat, and reached out his not bleeding hand to pet the thick fur. Yuuri froze up at the touch, not knowing whether to run away or stay and finish the food. After a second to think, the cat decided the food was the better option. What Viktor didn't realize as he was petting Yuuri was that he had left the tub of ice cream open on the counter. What Viktor should have known by now was that Yura did not like things on the counter. So when Viktor turned around to check on Yura, he shouldn't have been surprised to see the kitten staring directly into his eyes with one paw on the tub of ice cream, which was now dangerously close to the edge of the counter.

"Yura. No." Viktor turned to face the kitten with a stone cold face. Yura stared directly into his eyes and gave the tub another push. It was a third off the counter now.

"Yura." Viktor warned one more time, with a finger pointing at the rebellious kitten. He didn't know what he was expecting that to actually do. It's not like Yura was going to listen. So it wasn't a real surprised when Yura gave the tub that last push, and the ice cream splattered on the floor.

"Yura!" Viktor huffed as he quickly picked up the tub. The partially melted ice cream was already splatted on the floor, and Yura was carefully hopping off the counter to avoid the dirty spots on the floor. Yuuri watched the scene unfold in front of his eyes as the kitten trotted over to curl up on the couch again. As Viktor was putting the tub back in the freezer, Yuuri crept over to the liquid on the floor and gave it a nervous lick. His eyes went wide as he licked it again. When Viktor finally noticed, he only laughed as the black cat was dutifully mopping up the mess on the floor.

"Do you like ice cream, Yuuri?" He smiled as he kneeled next to the cat, who only licked the creamy liquid in response. Yura had already fallen asleep on a couch cushion, so Viktor watched and carefully petted Yuuri as he lapped up the treat. He also watched as this nice, clean black cat flopped on his side and began to roll around in the white, sticky cream.

"Yuuri! No!" Viktor half-laughed as he picked the now half-black half-white cat up. His fluffy fur was now matted down in the spots where the sticky cream clung to fur. "Oh boy, looks like you need a bath now," Viktor laughed as the poor cat was still wondering how he was floating in the air.

Viktor carried Yuuri into his bathroom and shut the door behind them. He started filling up the tub with warm water as he pulled out some towels and pet soap. Viktor had figured he'd need to give the cats a bath sometime, he just didn't imagine it'd be this soon. So he picked up the sticky black fluffball, and slowly lowered him into the warm water. Yuuri was frozen in fear.

"I know, you must hate baths, but this is what you get for rolling around in melted ice cream, Yuuri," Viktor said as he worked the soap and water through matted fur. Yuuri's fur was actually longer than Viktor first thought, but the soap was working beautifully to get the stickiness out. After a few more rinses, Viktor smiled as he pulled the drain and grabbed a towel. He wrapped the towel around the still frozen in fear cat and began to rub him dry.

"There, all clean!" Viktor smiled brightly as the ran the fluffy towel over the soaking cat. "You're probably mad at me, but at least you'll look very handsome~" He giggled as he set the towel and cat on the counter. He pulled the sides back expecting to see his long-haired cotton ball disguised as a cat, but was met with something else entirely.

On the counter, sitting regally on the white towel, the same towel that Yuuri was wrapped in, was this gorgeous, long-haired cat. The fur around his face was slicked back almost like a lion's mane, and the fur poofed up around his chest as if it was a fashionable scarf. The normally thick, fluffy tail was combed out from getting the ice cream out, so it was sleek and long and wrapped around this beautiful cat's paws. He looked dashing and regal and so annoyed at the bath he was just put through.

"Y-Yuuri?" Viktor asked as he stared at this foreign creature. What happened to the cotton ball he adopted? The black cat only mewed as he hopped off the counter and pawed at the door. Viktor complied and opened it, watching the cat slip out and explore the apartment. Viktor followed him into his bedroom, where Yuuri climbed up and curled up on his bed. He smiled as he petted his head.

An hour later, Viktor went to check up on him again, only to find that the sleek, freshly bathed Yuuri had poofed up to twice his original size. In addition to that, Yura was sleeping on top of Yuuri like he was another couch cushion. Viktor could only laugh at the sight.

His cats were something else entirely.


End file.
